How it Came to be
by Areana723
Summary: The gang's invited to stay the weekend at the Kaiba mansion by Mokuba, but what will happen when Mokuba tries to play matchmaker between the two most unlikely people.
1. PrologueHate or Love

**Author's Note: **Hello my dear readers. As you probably already know, my writing name is Reana and yes, I know most people could care less about what I write in this space and just want to read the story. But can we say, I just don't care, and that you're just stuck with me. As well as my co-author who, I must warn you, is utterly random and most often unmanageable.

_**Kaiba's P.O.V.**_

I hate him but I love him, such a contradiction. I love the way he looks and I love the way he acts some of the time, but I abhor the way he acts like a complete idiot. I, unlike what he wants the rest of the world to think, know better. Oh, and I'm not at all comfortable with way he always manages to pop up when it's a bad time. If he didn't hang out with the geek squad I'd probably go after him, after all the Greeks say that to tell me who your friends are, and I can tell you who you are. But then again the geek squad probably would follow him wherever he went because of his and Yuugi's friendship.

Then there's the particularly nagging fact that I always feel guilty about teasing him, but he looks, well…he…, he looks…Uhhh…., I just can't help myself. But I hate the result, he usually gets mad and either wants to beat me up or avoid me for the rest of the day. I really wouldn't mind the first one, I'd love to take a tumble with him any day, not to mention I would have no problem pinning him; but I hate the second. I can't stand it when I can't see him. Oh and yes I am openly gay for those of you who aren't the einsteins and figured it out yet.

If you're shocked, just don't be. Honestly have you ever seen me go on a date before? Thought not. Anyway I fixed that problem about not being able to see him. I had cameras installed in his house while he and his dad were out.

Yes, I do realize this is a tad bit stalkerish for those of you who are waving your fingers at me, but you see I have an odd obsession with making sure those I care about are safe; and I did respect his privacy, well most of it. And honestly, you try getting close to the guy when you've inadvertently become his enemy. All I wanted was for the rest of the geek squad to leave alone, and it's not like any of them are related so they can't pull that card, so I don't see that problem. Oh well, better stop thinking about this, the geek squad just came in and I don't want to give myself away.

_**Jou's P.O.V.**_

Man! Why does that prick gotta be in my homeroom? I really wouldn't mind him that much if wasn't such a stuck ass that makes fun of everybody. Me in particular, and it's always when I have my own problems to deal with. You see, I just figured out I'm gay and I hang out with mostly guys. Good thing I'm not attracted to any of 'em.

What funny is that everybody in the gang's either gay or bi. Yami likes Yuugi and Yuugi likes Yami, but neither one will admit it. It just goes along by Yami doing something unconsciously, then Yuugi blushes and Yami ends up confused. Honda likes Otogi but the dice freak's too obsessed with himself to notice anyone or anything else. And to top it all off there are the weirdo's of the group. Ryuu and Bakura, and Malik and Marik.

Now what was I thinking about before? I can't…remember… I never can stay on track. Oh yeah! Back to the prick. He's okay looking but he's still an ass, no body point out what I'm sure you all know what I'm thinkin here! And the torture session starts, maybe I should pay attention. Hah! That's a laugh.

Well, we can see who lover boy is now can't we. I hope you enjoyed, I would love a review or two, don't really care what type just so long as it's there. Keep in mind this is my first fic and first chapter of said fic so don't be too harsh but I would love some constructive criticism. Title comes in later, well I'll see you next time.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: ****HI!** I'M LANA. Sorry everyone, Reana here. As you have most likely, already assumed that was my co-author, she just wanted to get a word in. Hopefully you can tell the difference between us. Well, we're back with chapter one and I hope you enjoyed the prologue. Lana wishes to tell you hello again, and again, and again. Well she's out of luck now isn't she. I'll shut up now and try to shut Lana up, farewell. **BYE!**

"But Seto! I want to know what you in there, COME ON! I'm your little brother gor crying out loud."

"Mokuba, you are allowed in every room in this house that does not involve work. Frankly, as far as I'm concerned you can deal with it."

"But what if I have friends over and we're playing hide and seek and that's the only place I can hide without them finding me?"

"Then I guess you'd be out of luck, then wouldn't you. Besides I highly doubt you'll ever have to worry about that. No one ever visits enough to know the whole house, so there are still plenty of hiding spots for you. Oh and your friends can come over Friday and stay the weekend, just please keep the noise down, I'll be working."

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes I get to have friends over!"

Kaiba just looked down at his little brother hopping from one foot to the other, smiled, and turned around going into the room that Mokuba had been trying so desperately to get into. It was good thing he didn't either. It wasn't that he wouldn't share any KaibaCorp information with his little brother it was just that this was where his windows into Jou's life were. He pulled up the windows that connected to the cameras in Jou's house but what he saw was far from what he expected.

Kaiba expected to be watching a happy Jou talking and messing with his sister, seeing as she was visiting, but all he saw was Jou crouching over his sister, taking blows from their father to protect her. It was clear to Kaiba that the man was drunk but that didn't matter because the moment he was the man strike Jou, Kaiba busied himself making calls to apprehend this man. Like he said earlier he had a convulsive need to protect those he cared about and no one, no one was to hurt _his_ Jou.

"Jou are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine just finish bandaging me up and I'll be good as new."

Serenity just looked worriedly at her grinning brother. "Are you sure? Does he do this kind of thing often?"

"Naw, just when he gets ticked and then goes and gets drunk; when he gets drunk and then gets ticked he just turns bright red and passes."

Jou started laughing at the thought of his father passing out but had to stop because of the resulting pain from his sides. As soon as he recovered someone started pounding on the door.

"Jou, I'm done but who's that, were you expecting someone?"

"Dun no, but I'll go see. Just let me get my shirt on." Jou couldn't help but wonder who would be coming over, all of his friends knew he was spending the day with Shizuka. He immediately thought of Kaiba but he rejected it with a chuckle, there was no way money bags would lower himself to visiting Jou's home.

"Hello?" A police officer? Jou could barely hold his annoyance back, what had his father done this time.

"Yes sir, this is the Jounouchi residence, why?"

"We received a complaint about the abuse of a minor in this household, may I speak with your father, son?"

"Ahhhh…well, he was in his room the last I saw but what're you talking about? It's just me and my sis here and we've never been abused."

Jou hoped his cheesy grin would pass, this cop seemed serious.

"Son, show me your back."

The shock that Jou couldn't keep from going across was a dead giveaway for the officer and only served to further his determination to get the two minors out of the house.

"Now son, the tip we received was quite detailed so we already know a large majority of what has already happened."

Jou didn't really have a choice after that, so he removed his shirt and revealed his just bandaged back and sides to the officer.

"That's all I need son. Now, where is your father?"

"He's in his room, first one on the left down the hall."

"Alright. Now do you have somewhere you can stay for now, so that we don't have to find an immediate home to place you in?"

"My sister's just visiting from America, she's going home tomorrow. We can probably stay with my friend Yuugi Moto, I'll be there until Friday, then I'm going to a friends for the weekend."

"Alright, hold on one second and I'll have an officer drive you to your friend's house and we'll need to know where you'll be for the weekend."

"Yes sir"

So Jou and Serenity left for Yuugi's house and were completely unaware that it was Kaiba who had not only called the police but watched the entire scene. The next day Jou took the day off (played hookey) so that he could see Serenity safely to the plane, Yuugi took the day off to look after Jou, and of course Yami took the day off because Yuugi took the day off. But Yami taking the day off turned Yuugi into a blushing maniac, especially when Yami would misunderstand something and ask what it meant.

"Jou promise me you won't get into any more fights and that if Mr. Moto doesn't mind you'll stay with him and keep away from dad."

"Yea, Serenity will do just hurry up you don't want to miss you plane. I'll miss ya sis."

"I'll miss you to Jou."

"Oh, Yami, Yugi, when you guys go and stay with Mokuba don't let Jou fight with Kaiba please. He doesn't need a law suit this early on."

"Okay"

And with that Serenity got on her plane and left, leaving a very depressed Jou behind. So the days passed until Friday came around and Jou, Yami, Yugi, Honda, and Otogi were at the Kaiba mansion front gates. Anzu wasn't there because her mother didn't think it proper for a girl to spend the weekend with so many boys even though she knew most of them were gay, so they had to find somebody to come in here place and Mokuba wanted to play matchmaker so Otogi got to come, naturally.

Yugi pressed the intercom and told the security guard on the other end that Mokuba's friends had arrived.

Kaiba had tried all of his camera's. Ones that were put everywhere Jou went and he couldn't find him anywhere. He walked out of his little room only to find out the reason why he couldn't see Jou was because he was the only place he didn't have cameras for Jou. Yep he walked out of the room to find a group of teenage guys gawking at his house.

"So I'm assuming that you're the friends that Mokuba decided to invite over. Pathetic."

Of course the one it was aimed at didn't hear a thing. Nope Jou was far too busy staring at everything to notice the person he had so elegantly described as an ass.

"Guys you're here! What do you want to do first? Well that's a dumb question huh. I've got to show you where your rooms are and then you've got to unpack first. Sorry guys I'm a bad host."

But everybody just laughed because no one thought Mokuba was a bad host; no, the just knew he was excited. As it turned out even though he was excited Mokuba had thought of the perfect rooming arrangement. Yami's room was right next to his, Yugi's next to Yami's, Jou's next to Yugi's, Otogi was next to Honda, and Honda was across from Jou. This was perfect because Mokuba was not only playing matchmaker to Honda and Otogi but Yami and Yugi.

Only Jou knew this because he was Mokuba's partner in crime except in one thing. Jou didn't know it but his room was also next to Kaiba's because Mokuba this was Mokuba's master plan after all.

Yes, Jou's friends had known even before Jou that he was gay and that he was trying desperately to hide his quickly developing crush on Kaiba. Well, Yuugi had, and then he let everyone else in on the secret.

"Now we get to play a game I invented. Okay you sit in these virtual reality chairs and a random person will be chosen by the machine, then that person will choose someone and with the item given to them they have to play a prank on the person. After that the machine will show us images of ourselves with this prank on us, the person who pulled the prank will stand up and tell us that they pulled the prank, then in order of left to right we'll guess who the prank was pulled on, but the person who actually had the prank pulled can't say it was them, and if we don't get the person right than they stand up and tell us. Oh and big brother promised he'd play with us."

All of them were groaning inside but kept it in because they all knew how special it was for Mokuba that his brother would actually tear himself away from his work to play with Mokuba. Meanwhile Kaiba knowing that his brother was probably starting to look for him had formulated a plan on how to see if he had a chance for Jou, and that was the main reason for playing the game. So he walked out into the hall to find Mokuba.

"Mokuba! Come on I still have work to do, let's get this over with!"

"Come on over here guys."

All the group could do is chuckle at the sight of a short hyper Mokuba running after his brother.

"Okay guys pick a chair and sit down."

As was natural Yugi and Honda sat down on either side of Jou, Yami on the other side of Yugi, Mokuba on the end next to Yami and across from Kaiba, and Otogi in between Kaiba and Honda.

"Let the game begin!"

And with that the lights shut off and everyone but one person was locked in their chairs. For the first trick Mokuba got Kaiba and everyone knew it just because Mokuba was the prankster, didn't hurt that Kaiba was fuming either. The second time Honda got Otogi and Jou got it right, just because he knew his best friend was practically obsessed with the other boy. The third trick, Yami got Yugi and everybody knew it was Yugi cause he couldn't stop blushing. For the fourth trick Yugi got Yami but for some reason no one could guess it until Kaiba's turn, the genius would know now wouldn't he.

Then when it came time for the fifth trick Kaiba found himself free of the chair and walked straight over to Jou. Kaiba was given three short ropes and one long piece. Kaiba then proceeded to strip Jou leaving him in only his boxers.

Of course Mokuba had installed movement numbing devices to make the game more interesting so Kaiba didn't have to worry about anything. He then used two pieces of rope to tie Jou's hands and feet in what could be considered an erotic position. Finally Kaiba used the last two pieces of rope to form a leash and collar around Jou's neck to signify his nickname, mutt or puppy. But the surprising thing was that Kaiba didn't stop there he then leaned over and kissed the blonde.

Jou not knowing who it was but knowing it felt really good and not thinking about the consequences started to respond to the kiss. Kaiba smirked and broke the kiss off, pressed the button to signal the trick was done, and walked off. The first thing he heard was Jou shouting, "WHERE THE HELL ARE MY CLOTHES!" Smirking Kaiba just walked back to his office to get some work done and find out which room was Jou's so that he could do a little spying.

**Author's Note: ****HI PEOPLES!** REANA SAID THAT I COULD TO THE EXIT SO LONG AS I LEFT THE ENTRANCE TO HER. SHE SAID IT'S SO SHE CAN WARN PEOPLE ABOUT ME AND MY CRAZINESS BUT I THINK IT'S SO I CAN ENTERTAIN YOU ALL. AND PLEASE SHE'S THE ONE WHO'S CRAZY! I MEAN, SHE ALMOST NEVER EATS CANDY, SHE READS AND DOES SCHOOLWORK EVEN DURING THE SUMMER, AND, **AND** THE ONLY VIDEO GAMES SHE EVER PLAYS ARE FOR EXERCISE. **BUT** THE CHARACTERS CAN TAL TO YOU AND STUFF WHEN I WRITE, REANA MUFFLES THEM CAUSE SHE DON'T LIKE TO LISTEN.

Kaiba: I like her more than you.

Jou: Kaiba shut it, at least she lets you talk.

THANK YOU JOU

Kaiba: God do you have to be so loud. Oh and readers just because I like the other one more than this one don't believe anything either one of them says.

Jou: Why I trust Lana, I just don't trust Reana.

_**REALLY**_ CAUSE I'M THE ONE WHO CAME UP WITH KAIBA TAKING EVERYTHING OFF YOU EXCEPT YOUR BOXERS REANA WAS GONNA DO SOMETHIN DIFFERENT.

Jou: What? YOU came up with that? How could you betray me.

REANA KINDA LEANS MORE TOWARDS KAIBA'S PERSONALITY. I RESCUED YOU, SHE HAD SOMETHING MUCH WORSE PLANNED.

Kaiba:…

KAIBA WHY ARE YOU SMILING LIKE THAT?

Jou: Nooooo! I hate the writer! I hate the writer!

AWWW DON'T WORRY JOU YOU'LL GET TO LIKE HER SOONER OR LATER. OH BY THE WAY I'M REANA'S SISTER. OH WEEEELLLLLL. **BYE!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Greetings my dear readers, I must ask you to forgive Lana for her outburst last chapter. And yes, now you know my curse, she's my sister, my older sister in fact. Oh well, here is Chapter 2. By the way, I must apologize I keep forgetting to put the disclaimer in: I own absolutely nothing of Yu-ugi-oh at all. If I did Jou would have Lana to save him. Well, on to Chapter 2.

"Well I guess we know Seto was the prankster since he's not here anymore. Well it is a good prank so now we guess. Otogi your first".

"Well he wouldn't do that to just anyone and he wouldn't be that creul to his little brother so I'm gonna go with the fact that we've all got collars on and he's always calling Jou a mutt so I pick Jou."

"Was it you Jou?"

"Yes and I'm gonna kill that bastard of a brother of yours!"

"Why it was just a prank?"

"Why? Just wait until the game is over then everyone of you can see why! Oh and somebody's gonna have to take my turn and don't ask why, you'll see soon enough."

"Okay I'll take your turn Jou. Computer I will be taking Jounouchi's turn when it comes up".

So the game resumed and everyone wondered what had Kaiba done to Jou. For the sixth trick Otogi got Honda and it was almost as bad as what Kaiba did to Jou, and everyone knew who the prank was pulled on cause Honda couldn't stop blushing, and Otogi couldn't stop laughing.

For the seventh trick Mokuba went for Jou and got Yami. He drew smiley faces and all kinds of stuff over Yami's face and everyone knew it was Yami because Yugi had to keep holding Yami back so that he wouldn't strangle Mokuba virtually.

And so the game finished, everyone was curious to see why Jou was so worked up. And boy did it make sense all anyone could do was stare. They were all so busy staring that they almost didn't hear Jou asking them to untie him. No one could actually believe that Kaiba had tied Jou up that way; well, that is except for Mokuba. Yuugi and Yami had quickly slapped hands over his eyes trying to protect his "innocence". In the end, they heard Jou and got him down, barely managing to keep their promise to Shizuka; instead dragging Jou off to his room to get some clothes and bribing him with food and a movie to distract him.

While everyone was finishing up the game or eating supper, Kaiba was busy trying to find which room was Jou's. When he found it he couldn't help but smirk his head off. He had a feeling Mokuba was up to his old tricks. Kaiba knew right off that Mokuba had put the people he planned to get together in the rooms next to each other and that Jou was the oddball in the group but he was also the one next to his room. Well he was just going to have to tell Mokuba that he got the hint and would take things from here.

So Kaiba started setting up his camera's and making his plan. Most likely none of them knew that the rooms they had been put in had connecting doors, well except for Yami, he was just a little to observant to let that slip by him, and wouldn't be locking them. He counted on Jou not locking it because after tonight if Jou locked the door, Kaiba decided he would have to respect that and find a different plan. Kaiba done installing his cameras walked through the connecting doors, making sure to leave all as it had been and entered his room. He looked at his clock and saw that it was almost one in the morning. Kaiba looked up when he heard his name and saw Mokuba rubbing his eyes.

"Seto we all want to go to bed but Jou, Honda, and Yugi won't wake up. Yami and Otogi said that they'd get Yugi and Honda but we need someone to carry Jou to his room and since its…"

"Alright Mokuba I'll get Jou but Mokuba I get the hint I'll take it from here alright, hmmm?"

"Hey guys Seto's going to get Jou so you can go straight to bed".

"Hey thanks Mokuba!"

"You're welcome. Oh Yami just in case you wanted to know there's a connecting door between yours and Yugi's room".

"Thank you Mokuba, but I'm sure it won't be needed".

"Mokuba go to bed".

"Yes, Seto". So Kaiba walked down the hall and the stairs to go get Jou and commence his plan.

Jou was having the most wonderful dream. Some guy, he couldn't see his face but he just knew he good looking, was carrying him somewhere. The guy was taking special care not to hurt or make him uncomfortable in any way and all Jou could do was sigh and snuggle closer to this mystery man who obviously cared a lot. Little did Jou know, but it was Kaiba carrying him.

Making sure nothing woke him up and taking very special care of him. But Kaiba was having difficulty because he was going through one of his moments where he hated Jou. He hated him for making him feel this way and confusing him with all these unknown emotions. Little did Kaiba know was that the emotion he was hating Jou for was that of love and of course he had never felt it before because it was a different type of love than what he felt for Mokuba. Well Jou didn't like the end of his dream because the guy laid him down somewhere and then just left and of course he woke up because he missed the warmth of his mystery man.

But it was a slow and groggy waking up, and when he actually did wake up he felt like he was still dreaming because coming through a door was a guy. The strange thing was that this guy didn't have a shirt on and Jou couldn't help but think what a nice chest that was. It was so nice that Jou was almost scared to look, know his luck, even in his dreams he'd look up and the guy would be butt ugly. So when the man stopped in front of him and knelt down, the face that was reveled was one that made Jou think he was having one of the weirdest dreams ever.

Because the face belonged to Seto Kaiba, Jou's worst enemy, or so Jou wanted everyone to think. As Jou stared at Kaiba's face, Kaiba couldn't help but smirk.

"Well do you like what you see, huh pup?" It was then that Jou realized this was no dream, not any type at all. In his shock Jou fell off the other side of the bed. And proceeded to jump and demand what Kaiba was doing in his room.

"Hmmm. Well Jounouchi I don't really believe that this is your room since you're in my house and on my property. But let me ask you something Jounouchi. Did you enjoy that kiss earlier?"

Without realizing what he was doing and because the thought of lying had never crossed his mind Jou started to nod his head. All this did was make Kaiba smirk and which of course made Jou very nervous, after all a scheming Kaiba was not a good Kaiba. When Jou finally realized that Kaiba was walking towards him, he began to back up, which just caused Kaiba's smirk to grow even larger and give him the classic idea to back Jou into a corner. When Jou felt the corner behind him, he jerked his head up and his already wide eyes widened even more as he watched Kaiba approach(think Yuugi size).

As Kaiba stopped in front of Jou he put his hands on the wall, so that he had Jou thoroughly trapped. Tilting his head to look Jou in the eyes, his smirk changed to a smile as he continued their "conversation".

"So Jou, you said that you enjoyed the kiss I gave you earlier, so I'll leave you with one more thing to remember about this night." After saying this Kaiba leaned in towards Jou and began to kiss him.

'Oh my GOD! Is this real? I mean I know I'm gay and all, but why would Kaiba be kissing me! First off I'm pretty sure he hates me. But why would somebody who hates you kiss you? Boy am I confused. Man this has got to be a dream. It has to b…'

Now Jou couldn't even think anymore. All he could concentrate on was the fact that Seto Kaiba was kissing him and that he was pretty good at it too. Later he decided he would want to know how this guy did this. It made Jou feel every good feeling ever in existence even the ones that contradicted each other.

Then Kaiba pulled away and looked at Jou. Seeing Jou with a glazed look on his face and knowing that he wasn't really in tune with the rest of the world, Kaiba was satisfied that his plan was working so far, he walked back to his room, leaving the still dazed Jou alone.

After Kaiba left Jou slid into a sitting position and just stared at the door for awhile. The still in a daze Jou got up, got into bed, and somehow went to sleep, without experiencing any dreams at all.

**Author's Note: ****HI PEOPLES!** I'M BACK AND I JUST TOLE KAIBA THE SECRET OF THE CENTURY. REANA SAYS THAT'S WHY NOBODY SHOULD EVER TELL ME ANYTHING CAUSE IF IT'S REALLY GOOD I CAN'T HELP BUT TELL SOMEBODY.

Kaiba: I still don't trust you I'd trust the other one more than you and what horrible thing did I do to make her put me here and have to listen to you all day.

Jou: (just walking in) I told you Kaiba you can trust anything she says its all true. (He's says this just because she saved him from a more embarrassing trick.)

Kaiba: Really Jou you mean that.

Jou: Yep with all my heart

Kaiba: Then you really do have a crush on me. How amusing.

Jou: … blushing bright red.

Kaiba: (laughing hysterically) To bad for you I don't go for mutts, maybe if you were a pure bred. (Starts to walk away laughing)

DOES HE HAVE TO BE A GERMAN SHEPARD. CAUSE THE WAY I FIGURE IT, IF YOU TWO WERE DOGS YOU'D BE A GERMAN SHEPARD AND JOU WOULD EITHER BE A GOLDEN RETRIEVER OR A YELLOW LAB. THEIR MY FAVORITES.

Kaiba:…

Jou: Hah I love this writer she really can put you in your place. (then blushing slightly) besides I don't like you.

BUT YOU SAID THAT(Jou then slaps his hand over Lana's mouth.)

Kaiba: Really now. You don't because after that comment, I might be convinced that she's right. I mean after all she is the writer.

Jou: Kaiba what are you doing? Stay away! Get away from me! AHHHHAHHHH!

WELL BYE BYE. I'LL SEE YOU NEXT TIME AND WE'LL LEAVE KAIBA TO HIS FUN. **BYE!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: **Well my dears, it seems that I've been having trouble incorporating my ideas into the story and coming up with new ideas. Then I've got to do an independent studies class so I can clear some basic classes before my senior year and all Lana can focus on are ideas for this blasted story. I curse her, her energy, and her free time during the summer. Oh and I don't own anything except for the ideas.

Sometime early in the morning, for some unknown reason Jou woke up. It was just one of those times when you suddenly wake up for no reason. Well except for Jou had a reason he was hungry. Jou not quite remembering where he was but knowing he wasn't at home, decided to go hunt for a kitchen or some other source of food and get something to eat. So of course when something happened that made everyone else wake up Jou wasn't there to see it.

While Jou was wandering around, Otogi was having a very difficult time trying to go back to sleep. And why would Otogi, another rich boy, have trouble going to sleep, when none of the normal problems of the world ever faced him? Well he kept on replaying the way they had seen Jou tied up, but it wasn't Jou he was seeing. Oh no he kept on seeing Honda tied up. Then knowing that Honda was one room over and there was a door that connected the rooms didn't help either.

That's right, Otogi liked Honda and boy did he like him a lot. Now the gang thought that Otogi was too absorbed in himself to notice Honda, but they didn't know that Honda was too busy trying to keep the fact unknown, so he didn't notice that Otogi liked him. But Otogi had gotten the clue, somewhat. He noticed that normally when someone embarrassed Honda he would blow up and try to kill the person, but when Otogi embarrassed him, he would just blush and look away.

Then he got the clue, maybe Honda did like him. Well there was only one way to find out. So Otogi got up and went into Honda's room. Now we know from above that Otogi liked Honda but what we don't know is that he thought his hair cut was ridiculous and the sight he saw when he walked in Honda's room was enough to make anyone either stop and stare or roll around and die laughing on the floor.

Sprawled out on the bed, the only pillow still left on the bed covered in drool, and somehow the covers stretching in between the night stand and the dresser. Seeing all this almost made Otogi go back to his room and forget about this whole thing. But then he noticed Honda was either talking in his sleep or was waking up. And so Honda woke up to find Otogi staring at him and became very embarrassed about how Otogi had found him.

Then everyone was awoken by a boy screaming. Everyone realizing that it came from Honda's room rushed right in, even Kaiba, who was not exactly happy to be rudely awakened at this hour. But as everyone got there, they were so shocked because what they saw they never expected to see. Otogi was on top of Honda kissing him and Honda was blushing madly because not only had what he wanted happened but it was still really embarrassing for it to happen in front of his friends.

Well everyone was shocked and whenever Otogi finally let Honda up, instead of shouting and threatening like he would normally do, he ran through the doors connecting his and Otogi's room locked Otogi, and everyone else, out(Hey, if they invade your room steal theirs). This shocked everyone even more. Then everyone noticed that Jou wasn't there, the one friend among them who would probably beat Otogi off of Honda. So everyone left Otogi to try and get Honda to come out and went to see who in the world Honda's screaming didn't wake Jou up.

'That sounded like Honda yelling. Nah I doubt it, if he was I wouldn't be able to hear it. But where am I any way? Where's the kitchen? I'm gonna die soon if I don't get any food. Hey what's in here?'

So while Jou's exploring, everyone else is panicking because they can't find him. Mokuba and Kaiba run off to the security room to check the cameras and tell Yugi and Yami to head to the kitchen, after they get Honda out of the room. So they head back to Honda's room to talk to him but the doors to Otogi's room are still locked and Otogi's gone too. Then Yami hears talking from inside and despite Yugi's wishes to stay and listen, Yami drags his light away from the room so that Honda and Otogi can talk by themselves.

"Seto did you umm.. do something to Jou?"

"No Mokuba I did not. Why would I?"

"Well you said that you'd handle it with Jou and well when you want something sometimes you don't stop until you have it so… well.. Ummm."

"Mokuba, last night the only thing I did was scare Jou okay? I wanted him to be confused and I made sure he went to sleep alright?"

"Oh Okay. Do you think we'll find him?"

Provided he hasn't wandered of the property, yes, we'll find him don't worry Mokuba."

"Good cause we're going to the amusement park today, remember? You said you'd come."

"That was only because I don't trust this band of idiots not to destroy everything in sight."

"Ughh… Seto you do know that stuff only happens when Bakura and Marik show up right? Besides you could ride a roller coaster with Jou."

"Yes, but I do remember something about you calling them last night and inviting them. And, stop trying to bribe me."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that."

Then Kaiba and Mokuba went in the camera room and checked every room in the house. When they finally found Jou he was in the laundry room in the east wing. They figured Jou had been looking for the kitchen but had gotten lost. The kitchen was in the west wing and Jou was completely lost. So they got Jou, ate breakfast and started to get ready for the amusement park. When the doorbell rang and standing there were four people who were the bringers of chaos and doom.

**Author's Note: ****HI MY PRETTIES!** REANA'S HAVING TROUBLE WRITING SO IF ANYBODY HAS IDEAS JUST TELL US, PLEASE.

Kaiba: Are you two that pathetic that you have to pull someone from the outside in to handle what you should be able to do?

NOPE. REANA'S JUST GOT LOW SELF-ESTEEM AND NIETHER ONE OF US IS GOOD AT GRAMMAR.

Kaiba: Pathetic.

WELL MR. GENIUS I'D GET YOU TO HELP BUT REANA SAYS YOUR JUST AN ILLUSION SO YOUR NOT REAL.

Jou: (can't stop laughing.)

Kaiba: What exactly are you laughing at, mutt?

Jou: Y..Y..o..o..u..u.

Kaiba: Why you! (standing over Jou menacingly.)

Jou: … (pales.)

REANA! HURRY! SOMETHINGS WRONGD\.

What in the world are you screaming about Lana? Mom's asleep remember?

KAIBA'S GONNA KILL JOU!

I'm leaving. They don't exist.

Jou: … H.H..H…e.e..lp meeeeeeee

KAIBA DON'T MAKE ME GET MOKUBA IN HERE!

Kaiba: What? You wouldn't!

YES I WOULD! JOU'S MY FAVORITE CHARACTER! SO LEAVE HIM ALONE! NOW!

Kaiba: (Shrinking in terror of a very scary and giant Lana.) O…o…k…a..y.

BYE, BYE! READ AND REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone. It seems that I have somehow managed to come up with some ideas, but am unsure if I will use them or not. Lana and I are thinking about doing some classic fairy tales and would love you suggestions on characters or anything really. Just a few of our favorites Sleeping Beauty and Beauty and the Beast, and maybe we'll do some Greek legends after that or something. If you have any ideas just message us and remember I own nothing but my ideas.

Well now that Kaiba thought about it only two of them were the bringers of chaos and doom. The other two are just their boyfriends. Kaiba just sighed and resigned to the probability that his theme park would be destroyed.

Kaiba then proceeded to shove everyone out of the house and into the limo. He groaned as he realized them being in the limo gave him more of a headache than the possibility of them destroying things.

The whole ride Jou and Honda were playing with buttons. Now to Kaiba, while it was annoying, it was adorable when Jou did things like this, but he would prefer to kill Honda right now.

The only time the two stopped pressing buttons was when Honda and Otogi announced that they were dating. This was received with loud clapping and cheering, not from Kaiba of course, that would be below him.

Kaiba had fully intended to set down some rules once they reached the park but found himself incapable of doing so. He was immediately trying to keep Bakura from stealing everything in sight and Marik from controlling everyone there and blowing the park up.

Simple to say chaos ensued. After endless arguing, shouting, and people trying to kill each other they decided what ride they wanted to go on. When they got there they started yelling about who would sit where.

Mokuba claimed that he wanted to sit next to Jou but wouldn't leave his brother. So when they finally agreed on where to sit, the only one who fully realized the stunt that Mokuba had pulled was Kaiba.

Yami, Yuugi, Honda, and Otogi sat in the first row. Bakura, Ryuu, Malik, and Marik sat in the middle row. And Mokuba, Jou, and Kaiba brought up the rear.

Of course while Mokuba was trying to get his brother and Jou together, he couldn't let it seem too obvious, although he was pretty sure Yami was on to him. So he sat in between them.

Kaiba was actually disappointed. The ride had a steep drop and he had seen how Jou had paled when he saw it. So when he saw Mokuba's stunt he had figured that Mokuba would put them next to each other. Which would have meant that if the blonde had gotten to scared, he might have held on to Kaiba. Not now though. Now Jou'd play tough because Mokuba was sitting next to him.

Oh well, knowing Mokuba there would be plenty of other chances. Then he looked over at Jou and Mokuba while they were going down the first hill. While it was steep it was also the smallest and Mokuba and Jou's reactions weren't exactly good

Mokuba was clinging to Jou's arm and Jou was pressing into his seat. Kaiba smirked what was going to happen when they went over the steepest hill.

When they finally got off the ride, Mokuba insisted that Kaiba buy a picture of everyone for him. So he did, the picture of Mokuba and Jou clutching each other screaming while Kaiba was looking at them like they were idiots was priceless. Kaiba was most definitely going to make a copy of this.

So after many rides, many hilarious pictures all of which Kaiba bought, and several very destructive arguments, they all started arguing about where they would eat lunch. Much to Kaiba's disgust the group eventually decided on some place that sold nothing but burgers.

When they ordered as everyone expected Kaiba didn't order a thing. And to them it seemed that he didn't but when their food came out so did this really big platter of gourmet food.

Mokuba glared and fussed at Kaiba because eating gourmet food at an amusement park was ruining the experience. The only reaction this managed to get out of him was a smirk. Now while Kaiba would do almost anything for his little brother, he would not, repeat would not eat that junk just for the experience.

Now something most people don't know is that while Kaiba has crazy fan girls who have no concern for their safety, Jou has fan girls, they're just not insane. So when Kaiba anonymously told them to stay away or die, they did just that.

Well, that was until they received another such anonymous call from Mokuba. Yes Mokuba called in the most powerful weapons in the world and he promised them immunity from death. Now this played an important role in Mokuba's plan because the presence of fan girls would make Kaiba jealous, really jealous.

It was then that they all heard that dreaded sound. They all jerked their heads up as they realized what the sound was and where it was coming from. Fan girl screams, coming straight from the mouths of fan girls. Well everyone but Jou noticed this. Jou was used to fan girls chasing his friends but not him. So while everyone else was preparing to run, Jou wasn't even paying attention.

Jou had gotten bored while waiting for the others to finish their food, so he had started doodling on a napkin. He was really involved in drawing so he didn't notice everyone get up and leave. The others were running in fear, and rightly so, so they didn't pay attention to the fact that Jou was not with them. Well that was, except for the Kaiba brothers. No they weren't leaving at all, they're security guards had already assembled to protect them.

As the fan girls got closer and Kaiba noticed that they were definitely not headed for him. And as Kaiba was looking at these rampaging fan girls he noticed that many of them wore shirts that had Jou's name and face plastered all over them.

Kaiba knew that instant that they were Jou's fan girls. But how could that be when he had personally seen to that they wouldn't even go near Jou. Then Kaiba realized what had happened. It's name was Mokuba.

Mokuba couldn't help but smirk. He could feel Kaiba glaring at him. Kaiba had figured it out, now all Mokuba could do was wait and see what happened. That and hope that Kaiba didn't ground him. So Mokuba did the only thing to keep his brother from killing him.

"Jou! Ruuuunnnnn!"

When he heard this Jou looked around with a confused look on his face. Then he saw the group of girls running towards him. He dropped his drawing and did just what Mokuba said. Jou didn't have much luck in getting rid of these fan girls. Most of the time he could get rid of his friends fan girls because they were all dumb but it was kind of hard to get rid of the ones who were actually smart.

Jou couldn't help but wonder why everyone else got the crazed stupid fan girls but he got the really smart ones. Most everyone knew he wasn't one of the smartest person, so why smart girls, why didn't they like Kaiba or somebody(You'd think he'd be grateful).

So Jou spent the rest of the day running away from fan girls, Kaiba yelled at and grounded Mokuba for two weeks after the day everyone was scheduled to leave, and everyone else spent their day trying to chase down Jou so they could leave before the fan girls killed him.

What no one else knew was that Kaiba had found Jou's drawing and kept it even though it was on a napkin. Normally Kaiba didn't pick things like that up no matter what it had on it, but he had his reasons.

One, it was from Jou. Two, the drawing interested him greatly. Especially since it was a drawing of him. Somehow Jou had managed to draw a picture of him the only time he had smiled all day, when he had watched Jou and his brother playing with their food.

Well, eventually they were able to outsmart the fan girls and save Jou, Kaiba was there after all. So they were finally able to go back to the mansion and eat supper. Where Mokuba convinced everyone, except Kaiba, to play video games until they all fell asleep in the living room again.

**Author's Note: **hi everyone! sorry i'm talking so soft buy i found kaiba's jounal! who knew he actually wrote in one of those? anyway i was just going to read some of it to you guys before he gets here, too bad jou's not here.

1st page okay blah-d-blah-d-blah just stuff about him hating this stupid thing and why'd mokuba make him do this.

(Lana flipping through pages)

nothing nothing….nothing…..nothing….nothing

oooooohhhhhh!

(squels high pitched)

**JOUNOUCHI! I FOUND KAIBA'S DAIRY AND THERE'S REALLY GOOD STUFF IN HERE COME ON!**

(snickering)

(running, doors slamming and locking)

Jou: … really… where… I wanna see!

(more running and the like)

Kaiba: ONE OF YOU COME OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW BEFORE I KILL YOU BOTH!

Jou: Yeah right if you can't get in you can't kill us!

Kaiba: Yes I can. I can starve you.

Jou: nope.

(wood cracking, metal bending)

**KAIBA YOU BROKE MY DOOR! MY MOM WILL MAKE ME PAY FOR THAT!**

Kaiba: shut up and give me that!(grabs the book) Besides this is a journal not a diary!

Jou: Sure thing Mr. Macho.

Kaiba: (glaring and thinking of all the ways to kill authoress and torture Jou.)

(NOTICE ITS JUST TORTURE JOU!)

JOU YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT I READ IN THERE!

Jou: What?

WELL IT SEEMS THAT MR. KAIBA WROTE ABOUT HOW HE HAD A DISTURBING DREAM AFTER REANA DROPPED A PAGE OF WRITING AND HE READ IT!

Jou: What kind of dream?

Yuugi: Hey guys! You'll never believe it but I found the authors notebook and its full of things that might happen in the story.

WOW THESE GUYS SURE CAN RUN FAST! KAIBA MUST BE TRYING TO KEEP OTHER PEOPLE FROM READING IT. I'M GONNA GO WATCH!

**BBYYYEEEEEE! **


End file.
